


Caress Me Down

by bofurlove



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hetero Sex, Pegging, Sex, Tattoos, a little hand action, awesomeness, main action, pierced cock, pierced nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/pseuds/bofurlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ficlet gift for my dear friend Meg. Because she and a lot of other people ship Kiliel and they never get smut or awesomeness. So this is for all of you Kiliel shippers out there who get hate and shamed for it. Enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL WRITER! I have not taken ANY writing classes or anything of that sort. This is purely a fun hobby for me. So keep that in mind when you are reading it and please dont slaughter me or rip me apart in the comments. Lol. This is solely a gift for my good friend Meg who is fabulous and marvelous and a million other things. 
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy this smutty smut written by me, :D
> 
> Also, I always have to write some sort of back story into my smut. Its just how I am. So there. :D

Kili angrily switched off his bike as he pulled into the driveway, still fuming from his argument with his uncle. It had become a regular incident, arguing with Thorin, the older man’s blatant disapproval of those Kili chose to spend his time with. His Uncle and Godfather, Dwalin, hated Tauriel’s uncle. Some stupid old rivalry over a failed business deal from years ago, long before he had even been born. The whole thing had nothing to do with him or Tauriel. The chocolate haired young man pulled off his helmet roughly before pulling out the tie that held it in the ponytail he always wore when he rode. He ran his fingers through his now loose hair in frustration as he thought about the harsh words of his uncle.

_“She is fucking trash Kili, just like her disgusting uncle. They are nothing but liars and cheats and I won’t have my nephew spending his time with the likes of that family.”_

_“Tauriel has nothing to do with this!”_

_“The same tainted blood runs through her veins. If you want any part of this family, this business, or this club you will stop this fling right now. Keep your dick in check. Your inability to keep it in your pants is gonna be the downfall of us all. END IT! This is no longer up for discussion!”_

_“Fuck you Thorin! You are not my father, you get no say in who I spend my time with and it sure as hell isn’t your place to say how I do!”_

_“…..fucking trash….”_

Thorin had no idea the fire he was playing with when he spoke of Tauriel that way. He had no idea the depths of his feeling for the woman, how it is more than some lustful fling. No one, except for Fili and Bilbo, knew of or even comprehended the deep emotional and spiritual connection the two shared. Just sharing the same space of a room with her brought his mind peace, her presence having an ever calming effect on him.

She had no opinion or feelings on the rivalry between their uncles. She had no desire to be a part of her uncle’s business or to work for him at any point in time. Tauriel had a passion for three things, and only three things: Art (being her major in college, and now her life in art school), iced Chai lattes, and of course Kili. The way she looked at him when he walked in the room had the ability to make his heart stop.

Pulling off his helmet, he took deep calming breaths while walking up to the front door of Tauriel’s house; taking out his house key that she had given to him two months ago. Most of the lights were turned off in the house as he walked through the sitting room dropping his bag and helmet to the ground by the coat hooks that lined a portion of the wall. Making his way through the house he could hear the sound of Lindsey Stirling’s “Elements” drifting through the air, which usually meant one thing: Tauriel was working in her studio. He continued on his way to the back of the house, down the hallway towards the one room that had warm light pouring out of it, along with the bass-filled violin music that was growing louder as he neared.

Kili stepped into the doorway and leaned on the frame as he looked around his lover’s studio; sketches covering the walls, held in place with push pins. The room was also contained five easels holding paintings in varying degrees of completion. On the first was a painting of Fili in mid-laughter; the picture inspiring it taped to the corner of the painting from a very fun movie night for him, Tauriel, Fili and Bilbo. That night was one of happiness without any worries of Thorin or his judgments. Simply Fili and Bilbo enjoying being together and Kili and Tauriel doing the same. The second easel held a completed painting of Kili’s violin, the wood polished and shining. The third and fourth were of her mother and father who had passed away a few years prior.

The last painting, the one that Tauriel currently had her paintbrush on, was a painting of Kili himself with the sun shining behind his head, golds and oranges highlighting his outline, with his smile shining brightly on the canvas. She was very talented at what she did, the best in Kili’s opinion and he loved her work.

Tauriel was completely focused and engrossed in the task at hand. She had her gorgeous long red hair twisted up in a bun and held in place with one of her sketch pencils. Her short forest green sweat shorts showing off her long slender legs, while her tattered ‘Mirkwood Uni’ shirt slouched off her shoulder revealing the edges of her shoulder piece peeking over the neckline small starflowers edging up her shoulder bone. Her arm moving smoothly as she continued to work the brush over the canvas.

Kili waited until the brush was away from the canvas before striding up behind her and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder causing her to start and giggle when he wrapped his arms around her from behind; resting his chin on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath he savored the scents of gardenias, chai lattes, pencil shavings, and a scent that was uniquely hers.

“You mister, are not supposed to be in here.” She scolded lightly, “I wasn’t expecting you. This one was supposed to be a surprise.” She stuck out her lip slightly as pretended to frowned at her gift being spoiled.

He tightened his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck gently causing her to shiver slightly as he loosened his grip and grazed his fingertips down her arms lightly. He could feel the gooseflesh that was popping up along the trail his fingers had traveled and Tauriel sighed.

“I will still act surprised when it’s finished I promise.”

Laughing, she shrugged off his arms and made her way with her brushes to the small counter and sink that sat in the corner of the room. There was a small row of jars filled with pencils, paint brushes, and pastels. Tauriel rinsed out her brush before dropping it into one of the jars as Kili stalked his way up behind her and kissing her neck again; pulling her shirt to the side to give him more access to her neck. She tilted her neck to display more skin as he placed more and more open mouth kisses along the pale flesh until she turned and faced him; capturing his lips in a kiss.

Kili kissed her softly at first, teasing the seam of her lips with his tongue before invading her mouth and quickly deepening kiss and turning it hungry; causing her to let out a groan into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Their tongues slid across each other languidly as Kili pressed his straining erection against her, causing her to buck her hips against his softly while she grinned against his lips. He easily slipped his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and slowly pulled them off her hips where they landed in a pool around her feet, along with her panties.

Tauriel buried her fingers in Kili’s hair kissing him hard, only breaking away when he brought her shirt over her head and dropping it beside them on the ground; leaving her standing bare in the studio and leaning up against the counter. Slowly he made his way across her body; starting at her neck and trailing kisses down her breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Slowly he traced his tongue around the raised flesh and savoring the taste of her skin under his lips. He took the ring that ran through each peaked nipple between his teeth while flicking the bud with his tongue; causing gasps of pleasure to escape through her lips. All the while while running his hand down between her legs and over the thin strip of hair leading to her sex. He ran his finger over the hair gently before moving along the seam of her lips and pulling it away from her, damp.

“Up you get.” He growled hungrily as he hooked his hands beneath her bum and hoisting her to sit on the edge of the low counter before dropping to his knees in front of her, settling between her thighs and placing kisses there as he continued up to press his tongue in, parting her folds slightly; shrugging off his leather jacket while keeping his mouth at the task at hand.

Once his arms are free from his jacket he brought his hands to hold her hips in place on the edge of the counter, stroking small circles on the flesh there. His thumb grazing across the words that matched the tattoo on Kili’s own pelvis “life is like an arrow, it must be pulled back before it is launched forward” written in intricate font.

Kili continued to lick delicately at her folds, each swipe over her clit, causing her legs to twitch in pleasure and her breath to hitch. It was clear that she had showered not long ago, the slight taste of her body wash lingering. He slid his tongue up and down her inner folds before dipping in and lapping at her core while Tauriel let her head fall back and rest against the studio wall. Kili continued, his tongue moulding to and piercing her in turns. Her soft moans grew louder as he corkscrewed his tongue mercilessly around her clitoris and dipping back inside her. Her hand flew to the back of his head where she pressed his face further in between her legs. His cock throbbed at her aggressiveness and he released his own moan that vibrated against her as she threw her legs over his shoulders to rest them there.

He firmly rubbed his face into her sex, his nose gently continuing to tease her clitoris as he thrust his tongue deeper into her core. Suddenly he could feel her walls contracting around his tongue and the flood of slightly salty taste filling his mouth as she came with a shout. She dug her nails into his scalp while she held his head in place riding out wave after wave of pleasure. His cock twitched hard as her body continued shuddering in the aftershocks of her orgasm, panting heavily with her eyes closed and her chest heaving.

Kili stood up quickly and grabbed Tauriel by the back of the neck and kissed her deeply. He wanted her to taste the delicious flavor of herself on his tongue. Tauriel kissed him back fiercely all the while, pulling away and lifting his shirt over his head in one swift movement, before moving to the fly of his tight leather trousers where his cock had been throbbing and straining in neglect. Dipping her hand beneath the tight fabric of his boxer briefs, she took him in hand and stroked him softly; sending electric jolts up his spine and causing his cock leak in anticipation. With each upstroke Tauriel ran her fingers over the studs that lined the underside of his cock and teased her thumb over the ring through his slit.

“I want you to fuck me now.” Her voice was desperate with want despite her just coming. “I want to feel each and every one of these as they stroke my insides.” She continued to stroke him, making his skin tingle with arousal while using her other hand to push his trousers and pants down low enough to let his cock spring free from its cotton prison.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him close to her and lined his cock up with her entrance; pressing her heels into his back and slowly taking him into her. She let her head fall and rest on his shoulder as she kissed her way up his tribal design that covered his left pectoral and snaked its way up his neck, letting out a moan once he was seated fully in her to the hilt.

Without waiting, he began thrusting into her, the warmth all around him too delicious to pause, angling his hips to aim each one to her g-spot. The slick slide of cock into her sending the pressure coiling in his gut; making him desperately try to hold off coming as long as possible. The pleasure of already making Tauriel come with his mouth had him teetering dangerously on the edge. Suddenly he felt Tauriel grazing her teeth along the lines of his neck causing him to snap his hips forward harshly as Tauriel’s soft whimpers turn into louder moans when he angled his thrusts just right.

“Don’t stop….right there….right there….I don’t know if I can hold on much longer…” Her voice was a soft breathy whisper in his ear as she clutched to his shoulders; her entire body beginning to tense while her legs are twitched uncontrollably. Each word of encouragement and pleasure brought Kili closer to the edge, causing his toes to curl in his boots, as the pressure began to build rapidly at the base of his cock. The sound of Tauriel throwing her head back and letting out a low moan while her muscles pulsed around him, finally pulled him over the edge while his whole body tensed tight like a bow string before sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. His vision whites out and his ears ring as he pulsed his come inside her, all the while Tauriel clung to him while panting exhausted into the crook of his neck.

“That….was….amazing….I was not expecting that at all.” Kili can’t help the warmth from spreading through his chest as he pulls back and saw her lazy smile as she speaks.

“Glad my unexpected visit was well received.”

Tauriel’s grin widened when she leaned back against the wall and licked her lips before yawning.

“Now Kili, you may take me to bed where I expect to sleep wrapped up in your arms until late tomorrow morning.”

“Of course my dear. Always at your service.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later the next day.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sex toy/feeldo mention in said story  
> http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/strap-on-sex-toys/sp-gal-pal-strapless-strap-on-dildo-35824.aspx?kwid=productads-plaid^18283950120-sku^M8560000-adType^PLA-device^c-adid^28147625710
> 
>  
> 
> As always, ENJOY! :D

Tauriel blew a puff of air from her lips as Kili’s hair tickled her face. Blinking awake she brushed the rest of the dark hair from her face as she turned to look at the culprit of said fly away hairs. She smiled to herself as she took in the sight of Kili sprawled out all over her bed, taking up 2/3 of it. “Bed hog!” she thought to herself, causing her to giggle quietly.

Gently she brushed the man’s fringe from his forehead as she enjoyed how calm his face was in sleep. So rarely did she get to see him so relaxed and at ease. She knew that he was stressed a great deal of the time as well. The poor man was torn between wanting to be his own person who enjoyed his relationship with her, his music, and the calm of everyday life; and the pressures of living up to his late father’s legacy and expectations of his uncle Thorin.

Most of the time that she saw Kili, he was strung tighter than his own bow string. But now in sleep, his face was free of furrowed brows, scowls, and worry lines. He looked younger and happier when he slept. If only he could look this at ease all of the time. She loved him happy and carefree; and sleep was one of the only two things that let the man forget and let go.

When a small snore drifted from Kili’s lips, Tauriel smirked to herself as she got an idea and grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand before stealthily diving under the great big coverlet. Slipping between her lover’s naked legs she settled herself lying on her stomach with the bottle of lube tucked snuggly beneath her to warm it.  Laying her palms flat she slowly caressed his furry thighs and made her way up to where his thighs met his hips before running her hands softly over Kili’s cock.

He was already half hard in his sleep, something that was not unusual. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to breathe warm air over his cock and smiled as it began to twitch and thicken further. Wrapping her hands around the base of his cock, she slipped mouth over the head of his cock and sucked softly on it, causing the man to harden fully in her mouth.  The feeling of him getting hard in her mouth sent tingles of pleasure coursing through her own veins straight down between her thighs. There was nothing that turned her on more than dishing out pleasure to her man.

Above her, Kili let out a sleepy sigh followed by another soft snore as he unconsciously shifted his hips and spread his legs just a little wider. Tauriel couldn’t help but smirk herself before getting back to the task at hand. She slowly swirled her tongue gently around the head of his cock, enjoying the man’s slight roll of his hips forward as she teased her tongue beneath the foreskin. Keeping her mouth around him, but still open, she flicked her tongue softly against his frenulum where his piercing ran through it. She closed her mouth around him as she began to bob up and down on his length as she relaxed her throat. She laved her tongue along the bottom of his shaft and quickly swallowed him down to the root, nestling her nose in the thick of dark curls that rested at the base. She hallowed her cheeks as she pulled up again at the feeling of Kili’s finger’s finding their way to her hair. She pulled off with an obscene pop she smiled under the blanket as his hand blindly felt his way over her face before caressing her cheek softly. “Rise and Shine handsome!”

“Rise and Shine yourself!” His voice was groggy with sleep but there was no mistaking the smile in his voice

Kili’s fingers continued to massage at her scalp as she went back to bobbing up and down on his length. Slickly gliding up and down, she brought one of her hands up and gently cupped his balls; massaging them easily before slipping her hand behind them. Softly at first, she began massaging his perineum with her thumb as she sank down all the way over him again as she contracted her throat muscles around him.

A groan erupted from above her as Kili rolled his hips forward, thrusting lightly into her throat at the sensations. Tauriel sat up slightly to grab the lube from beneath her where it had warmed up and squeezed some onto her fingers. She carefully ran her lube slicked fingers over his perineum, then circled them gently over his puckered hole. She felt Kili’s body twitch slightly and relax before he lifted his hips and spread his thighs further, allowing her to slide a finger into his tight hole.

Tauriel took the tip of his cock in her mouth as she began to pump her finger in and out slowly; curving her finger in an attempt to brush the man’s prostate, feeling until she brushed against the walnut sized bundle of nerves and Kili jolted. Continuing her pumping of her fingers, she swallowed him down again as she lightly massaged at his prostate; the taste of precome filling her mouth.

“More.”

Kili’s breathy voice broke through the barrier of the blankets and she began to gently press in another finger past the ring of muscle. Slowly she pumped her two fingers in and out of him as she mouthed at his balls; drawing one into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it when Kili sat up quickly in the bed and throwing the covers off of them.

In a quick movement, he scooped her up, causing her fingers to slide from him as he threw her on her back and claimed her mouth in a savage kiss. A complete clash of teeth and tongues and Kili invaded her mouth and snogged her senseless. When he pulled back he had the huge grin on his face.

“You know just how to wake a man up don’t you?” His voice husky with arousal, he dipped down and nibbled at her neck. “You, my love, know exactly how to drive me mad don’t you?”

Kili made a quick dive for the bedside drawer and pulled out a purple feeldo toy before he turned back to Tauriel with a mischievous smile. The sight of the toy sent a spike of arousal through her and caused her to become wet. The purple toy had a 6 inch shaft with three small bubbled ridges at the tip; the shaft grew wider as it reached the base that flared and bent at a 90 degree angle where it had another wide bulbous shaft.

Dropping between her legs, Kili rubbed the thicker silicone shaft along her moist lips before slowly pumping it in and out of her; the wide parts of it massaging her g-spot perfectly before he pressed it into her where it slid into place. It stayed in place snugly as she flexed her muscles around it; the flared edge of the other shaft nestled directly onto her clit. Grinning wolfishly, Kili reached to the back of the toy and twisted the dial and it began to vibrate intensely; causing her eyes to roll back in her head with pleasure.

She closed her eyes as Kili ran his palms up over her stomach to cup her breasts and squeeze them gently; taking the rings that ran through her sensitive nipples and giving them a tug that sent bliss running through her, making her back arch off the bed. The feel of Kili straddling her legs brings her back to open her eyes to see him grab hold of the shaft of the toy protruding from between her legs and lining it up with his entrance.

She watches as he slowly presses himself down on the toy causing it to slide up into him; his eyes rolling back and jaw slack from the vibrations jolting through both of them. He sits still for a moment, obviously adjusting to the girth of the toy within him before he rolls his hips forward and twitches as the toy drags and vibrates along his prostate. A look of ecstasy steals across his face as he opens his eyes to look down at her; sending Tauriel’s heart fluttering. Keeping contact, he lifts himself up, allowing the toy to slide out of him while it pulls and stimulates the shaft buried deep within her; starting up a rhythm as he rides the toy that is engulfed by them both.

Tauriel runs her hands up his inner thighs and feels his muscles twitching and spasming as she makes her way to take hold of his cock, which is leaking and puddling on her stomach. Firmly she takes hold of him and strokes down; pulling the foreskin fully off the glans where she teases her thumb over the head and piercing. Kili lets out a full body shudder as she begins to stroke him in rhythm with his bouncing on the toy. Grinning wickedly she plants the flats of her feet on the bed and bends her knees slightly as she thrusts her hips up to meet Kili as he thrusts down; drawing a pleasured scream out of him.

She takes in the beautiful sight of him covered in a sheen sweat and taking his own pleasure on the toy while bringing her closer to the edge. When his face begins to contort in a look of pained pleasure it does her in and waves of pleasure pulse through her while the toy presses and vibrates against her sensitive spots; making her let out a low moan.

Panting above her, Kili pulls her hand away from him and begins stroking himself harshly as he continues to roll his hips before roaring and coming in ropes across Tauriel’s chest; his entire body tensed before he collapses bonelessly over her and buries his face in her neck. Reaching an arm around he turns the dial to stop the vibrations of the feeldo that were rocking through their now over sensitized bodies before slowly lifting himself off of it and it out of her; collapsing beside her on the bed.

“That was exactly what I needed!”

Tauriel grinned at him as she swiped her hair out of her own face and chuckled. “Glad to be of service to you love! I am always more than happy to caress you down!” Leaning up she kissed him on the nose before collapsing down on the bed again. The power if her release had drained her completely so she blindly opened the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a nightshirt to wipe the come off herself before tossing it across the room. . “Now I think I will go back to sleep since a certain someone woke me up by being a bed hog!”

“A bed hog eh?” Kili smirked at her as he feigned offense before attacking her ticklish ribs with his nimble fingers until he relented and curled his body around her’s kissing the nape of her neck.

“Sleep then my love.” Kili’s warmth wrapped around her and drew her deep into slumber where she dreamed of the day when the two of them could be together without fear or drama and heartache.


End file.
